Hidden Romance
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: BryanJohnny, MiguelKai Their romance had been kept well hidden, but then someone had to go snooping around...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hidden Romance.  
Summary: Their romance had been kept well hidden, but then someone had to go snooping around…  
Pairings: Bryan/Johnny  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

This is for JcPyrofire (who I'm uncertain is still even here) for pointing out that I had indeed not wrote a fic with Bryan/Johnny as the main pairing _-is shot-. _I'm going through this uke!Johnny phase at the moment X3.I don't know how long this fic will be, most likely three of four chapters. It all depends. Anyway, enough from me prattling on, I hope you enjoy reading my new fic.

* * *

Johnny enters his office and throws himself down into his chair with a weary sigh. He glances down at his phone and notices that there are several missed calls. He rolls his eyes heavenward as he presses the delete button. He already knows what they're about.

Currently he is working in the BBA office building in Japan, working in the internal communications department. There is still some resentment from the higher bosses due to the fact that Mr. Dickinson has been re-elected as chairman again.

Since the relations between the Beyblade side of the BBA is still a little frosty employees dreaded dealing with them, heck, most were scared of them.

Not Johnny, though. Hence the reason his the head of Internal Affairs.

Johnny sighs and rubs his eyes again. He had only just returned from a board meeting with the Hobnobs, all of who try to treat him like some brainless brat. He isn't afraid of them. And the best part is that they can't really fire him. The reason is he has friends in much higher places.

And he lets them know it regularly.

Johnny leans forward in his chair when he notices a small white piece of paper. He quickly snatches it up, knowing all to well who it's from.

_Meet me in the car park at lunch, _it reads.

Chuckling, Johnny scrunches up the piece of paper and throws it into his bin on the other side of his office. He glances at his watch to see that his lunch break starts in about ten minutes.

Leaning back into his chair once again, Johnny's mind drifts to the person who sent it. The note is from Bryan. Yes, Bryan. They are work colleagues, with Bryan working in the International Affairs. They've been secretly seeing each other for more than a year. No one really knows about their relationship and they prefer to keep it that way.

The sneaking around felt wrong, but also very exciting.

There was an instant attraction between the two when they found out they would be working together on some projects. Their affair had seemed inevitable from the start.

They often found themselves working late together with just the two of them in the building. After the last of the cleaners had cleared out, the atmosphere in the building quickly turned scorching as the two gave into their desires together.

Working together in such close proximity can do that to a person.

He can still remember the day their affair had officially begun, more than a year ago today. It had been the middle of summer, the worst on record in Japan. As the temperature soared well about average, the fool-proof necessities like electricity, water and phone lines began to fail. Blackouts were common across the city of Tokyo.

On the hottest day on record, Johnny found himself stuck in a lift with no one but Bryan for company. In a hot, tiny lift.

He had always held this fascination for the older Russian. He is ungodly ruggedly handsome, arrogant and fiery as hell, but yet, he didn't act like a snob and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty or try something that would be considered extreme and dangerous.

With no power, no way to get out, they had no choice but to sit down and wait to be rescued. They began talking quietly, just passing the time. Soon, however, their conversation somehow turned to the topic of their fantasies. Their sensual fantasies.

The next thing he knew, they were having wild, sensual, mind-blowing sex. He doesn't know if the heat managed to fry their brains, or if it was due to the forced intimacy they had to share in that lift. What he does know is that was the most sensual thing he has ever experienced and he wanted more.

At first, they both thought it was a one-off thing, but after spending yet another night together while working late, rationality soon disappeared as desire raised it's sensual self once again. And again.

In fact, it's never left.

Was is passion, lust or love? He doesn't know. Nor does he care very much. He enjoys discovering his sensual self, and the freedom to just be himself far too much to mess things up by over-complicating things.

The sound of a knock at the door violently pulls Johnny from his thoughts. "Come in," he says while subconsciously making sure he doesn't look like he has been doing anything naughty.

A tall, broadly built brown hair teen pops his head in. It's Goki, their new cleaner. He accidentally destroyed some of the BBA's property and the BBA are making him pay it back by doing some work for them. So, here he is, a blader turned cleaner.

There is much resentment from him.

"Rubbish," he says bluntly and Johnny points wordlessly at his bin. Goki nods and heads over to the bin, while smirking and looking slyly at Johnny

Johnny blinks, wondering why Goki is looking at him like that. He couldn't possibly know, could he? "What?" Johnny asks after a moment, managing to keep his voice emotionless and level.

Goki's smirk widens. "Oh, nothing," he says, coy. He picks up the bin and throws the crumble pieces of paper into a black garbage bag. "You go through a lot of paper, that's all. Especially small pieces of paper."

Johnny's mind goes blank. "Uh, I like to scribble things down, that's all."

"Right."

Johnny frowns, ready to tell him off when he glances at the clock. It's a little after 12. The car park! "I'd love to stay and chat," he says, gritting his teeth. "But it's my lunch break."

"Of course," Goki smiles. "Shouldn't keep you waiting."

Johnny looks at him once more before leaving the office, his head spinning with thoughts and paranoia.

Could it be that after a year, someone is catching onto them?

-----

Johnny gasps as he felt the cold hard metal of Bryan's car, which is at the far corner of the underground parking lot, on his back. His mind, however, is soon becomes blank as Bryan's hot lips ravage his own. He wraps his fingers around Bryan's shirt while Bryan's hands supports himself against the car. He thrusts his hips against the platinum's, making him moan.

Normal, a display of desire such as that would have lead to wild, earth-moving sex, but their lunch break was only half an hour, which isn't nearly long enough for the two of them to engage in what they really want.

There isn't a place that they wouldn't display their love making. They've made love in Johnny's car, in Bryan's car, their offices at night, the storage room, the lift, the boardroom, the toilets, their flats when their teammates aren't home, a cheap hotel room, even outside on a deserted bushwalker's path on an old blanket.

After that they would have to part their separate ways and go back to their teams who are none the wiser. They know they could tell them about their relationship, but the thrill of the possibility of getting caught makes their relationship exciting and they don't want to give that up just yet.

Johnny breaks his lips away on a gasp and moan when Bryan turns his attention to his neck. He bites his bottom lip to prevent himself from moaning louder. Dammit, this Russian knows exactly where his sweet spot is and isn't afraid to use it against him. Every time Bryan touches him there while at work or on a lunch break, he has to fight the need to become more intimate with him.

He succumbs to no one, but Bryan knows exactly how to manipulate his body and turn him into a moaning pile of much. Much to his disgust and excitement.

Though, it should be said, they haven't established who's uke and who's seme. Johnny smirks as he recalls that on more than one occasion, he had Bryan screaming his name out, wanting more. They take it in turns, depending how stress, frustrated and tired the other is feeling. Although he's usually the one on the bottom, succumbing to the pleasure the Russian inflicts upon him.

He turns his head to the side and momentary glances at the line of clearing trolleys sitting just outside the door. He immediately thought of Goki.

"Bryan," he breathes, trying to pull himself back to reality as he is certain he is suppose to be back at work any minute now.

Bryan leaves a long, lingering kiss on his lips and pulls away. He steps back to rearrange his clothes and Johnny does the same. "You working late tonight?" he asks.

Johnny leans forward and looks into the car's side mirrors, checking for any love bites. He finds a couple of fresh marks and covers them with his hair and pulls his collar up a bit. "Of course. You?"

"I can arrange something."

Johnny smirks as he stands up straight. He glances over at Bryan, then at the clearing carts behind him. He frowns and leans against the car. "Bryan, do you think someone might be, you know, suspicious of us?"

Bryan gives him a look of puzzlement. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"You know Goki, the reluctant cleaner?" Bryan nods. "I think he might know something."

"I think you're paranoia is kicking in again," Bryan says with a small shrug. "Goki couldn't possibly know about us."

Johnny isn't convinced and chews on his bottom lip, slightly nervous. "Still…"

"Come on," Bryan says as he pushes him towards the entrance. "We better get going before someone really does become suspicious."

* * *

Woo, my first fic with Bryan/Johnny as the main pairing. I don't know if it's just me, but I see this relationship as a very passionate one, you know what I mean? Or am I just rambling?

Johnny: You're probably just rambling.

I do that a lot. I mean, I like to prattle on and on about how cute pairings are, especially my all time favorite, I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about. Oh, isn't uke!Johnny adorable?! OMG. Anyway, -_carries on and on-_

Johnny: Urgh, please review. I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. JcPryofire, you're still here! _-Glomps- _Long time no see. X3 Both Johnny and Bryan make awesome semes and ukes. It's hard to choose sometimes, isn't it?

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Johnny asks, unable to hide his disappointment.

"Afraid not," Bryan murmurs as he picks up his belongs and places them on the desk. "I'd promise Ian that I would teach him a new Beyblade trick. You know how persistent he can be."

"Yeah…" Johnny mutters as he looks to his side, an adorable pout on his lips. "I'm going to have to do some actual work."

Bryan laughs. "Hey, just stick around for an hour or so, and then go home." He walks over to the sulking Scotsman and promptly pulls him up against his chest and kisses him on the lips. He pulls back after a moment to look down at the teen in his arms. Normally, Johnny would immediately return the kiss and they would have a battle of dominance. But now, he seems distant. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Oh," Johnny seems to snap out of a daze. "It's nothing."

"Don't give me that," Bryan says curtly. "What's wrong? Getting bored with me?"

"No!" Johnny quickly replies, moving to grasp onto Bryan's shirt. "It's not that. It's…I'm just paranoid, I guess. I keep getting the feeling that someone knows about us."

Bryan sighs as his mobile phone gives a beep, alerting him to a message and he places another kiss on Johnny's lips. "I have to go. We'll talk about this tomorrow, ok?"

Johnny nods, pulling Bryan's head down to kiss him on the lips. Compare to many of their other kisses, this kiss is oddly gentle and comforting. Johnny can't help but smile softly when Bryan squeezes him gently, before turning away and leaving for home. Johnny watches him leave, gazing out the window. He sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets as he trudges back to his office.

The sound of someone walking towards him reaches Johnny's ears. He lifts his head up just to make a small attempt of acknowledgment of whoever is still here. He suddenly freezes to the spot.

Not him. He's not in the mood to deal with him right now.

"Another late night, Johnny?" Goki asks, a small smirk twisting on his lips.

"Cut the crap!" Johnny hisses suddenly, his eye narrowing dangerous and his eyebrow twitches, a sure sign that this redhead is at the end of his rope. "You know something, now spill it!"

An angry Johnny can be a very scary sight, but Goki doesn't find him intimidating at all. In fact, his smirk only grows. "Bins can hold a lot of secrets, you know?" he says mysteriously.

Johnny reels back slightly in surprise and his brow knots in confusion as he tries to comprehend the riddle. "What are you talking about?"

"I know all about you and Bryan," he says as he casually pulls out a white piece of paper from his pocket and flashes it at him. "I have the notes to prove it."

"Give me that!" Johnny snarls as he rips the note from his hand. He scrunches it up in his hand, curling it into a fist that is shaking with barely contain rage. "Where are the others."

"I haven't got them on me, but I do have them," Goki quickly tells him, taking a step back to get out of range in case Johnny should lunge at him. "Attacking me will do you no good."

Johnny growls deep in his throat but says nothing. There is nothing he can say. Goki has the upper hand at the moment.

"I'll tell everyone unless you give me some money to get out of here," Goki continues, looking over his shoulder in suspicion. "When you give me the money, then I'll return the notes."

"How much do you want?" Johnny can do nothing but ask.

"It depends how much you think this secret is worth," Goki pushes past him, heading towards the exit. "You have until tomorrow night."

Johnny waits until Goki disappears from sight, before he spins on his heel and punches the wall behind him. Searing pain races up his arm, but he doesn't care. He knew it! He knew he wasn't paranoid. He pushes himself away from the wall harshly and practically runs to his office. He throws the door open, letting it slam against the wall behind it and throws himself down in his chair.

A thousand and one thoughts race through his mind as he holds his head in his hands. Everyone knows that Goki is resentful that he has to spend the majority of his time here unwillingly, but Johnny didn't think he'd resort to blackmail to get out. It's ludicrous!

Does he have any idea what would happen if the media knew about him and Bryan? It'd be chaos.

"We're not paying him," Johnny growls under his breath. "There must be another way to keep him quiet."

"Working late again, McGregor?" Johnny snaps his attention to his open office door and immediately sees the figure of a familiar Beyblade enigma standing there, manila folders in his hands. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you actually love this place."

Johnny is immediately defensive, slamming his hands on his desk in front of him and pulling himself to his feet. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he says quite harshly. "What are you trying to say?"

Kai blinks at Johnny's suspicious and strange behavior. "I'm not trying to say anything," he says as he takes a step inside and raises an eyebrow. "I'm just commenting that maybe you work too much, that's all."

"What?" Johnny says softly, in a slight daze of confusion. He blinks as he slowly comes to the realization on how he is acting. He's acting like an suspicious idiot who has something to hide. Ok, so he does have something to hide. Goki already knows about his affair with Bryan. He can't risk anyone else knowing.

Office relationships are pretty scandalous and the BBA can't afford any more embarrassments. The media will have a field day with this little information.

But surely, Kai won't say anything, will he?

"Sorry," he says under his breathe, turning his head away. The thought of telling Kai is problems isn't very appealing. He doesn't hate him exactly, it's just that Kai is so damn perfect it sickens him.

"Ok," Kai says as he pulls the small bundle of folders to his chest with one hand, as the other rests on his hip in a no-nonsense manner. "Just what is your problem?"

"Nothing!" Johnny replies a little too quickly and loudly. He soon realizes his mistake and sits down in his chair, rubbing his eyes in a weary manner. "You're right," he says even though it pains him so. "Maybe I am working too much."

"Really?" Kai says, but he does not state it like a question at all. He narrows his piecing ruby eyes in suspicion, his lips in a tight line. Everything about Kai's profile says that he doesn't a word Johnny is saying.

Johnny finds himself swallowing thickly as he tries to come up with something that would draw away Kai's suspicions. But unfortunately, his mind is in such a muddle with other thoughts that he can't think of anything. He soon realizes that he has his mouth open, gaping like a fish and quickly snaps his jaw shut tightly.

"I'm going home," Johnny suddenly announces, jumping to his feet and gathering his stuff hastily.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" Kai asks as he follows the redhead out of his office and through the empty building.

"It's nothing," Johnny hisses in reply as he presses the elevator button repeatedly in hopes that it will arrive sooner. "Come on."

"Does it somehow involve Bryan?" Kai asks as he flicks a loose strand of hair from his eyes and curls it behind his ear.

"Wha-what?" Johnny stutters as he freezes on the spot. Even the lift pings and the doors open, he doesn't move. "What do you mean?" he asks as sweat starts dripping down his back. He can feels Kai's eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

"Well, you two are always working on projects together, I just thought Bryan might have been making things difficult," Kai says after a nerve-racking moment of silence. "I know Bryan's view of things is often different to yours."

Inwardly, Johnny sighs with relief. "Um, yeah I guess you can say that." He straightens his posture and presses the lift button again. "In any case, I don't have a problem. As you said, I'm just tired. See you tomorrow, Kai," he says as he steps into the lift and presses the ground floor button.

As the door close, they share a look. Kai's look says that he knows Johnny is hiding something, but is uncertain at this time what it could be. Johnny's gaze says that there is a problem, but won't tell unless necessary.

Johnny sighs as he falls against the back of the lift, his hand coming to rest on his forehead. "Great," he mutters under his breath. "I managed to peak his curiosity. Prefect."

Kai stands in front of the lifts for a moment, staring as the lift number decline until it reaches the ground floor. He has to admit, the stubborn Scotsman has caught his curiosity. He was acting like a bumbling fool with a secret in his office moments before. Oh, it was subtle, but he knows when someone is hiding something. And it seems that Bryan has something to do with it as well.

He shakes his head and begins his journey back to his private office before he was sidetracked by Johnny.

"Damn that McGregor," Kai curses under his breath. "Until I find out what he's hiding, it's going to drive me nuts."

"Talking to yourself, Kai?"

So deep in thought, Kai fails to sense another's presence. He snaps his head up and promptly finds himself gazing into stunning eyes of sapphire. The corner of his lips twitches into a small smile as he notices the amusement shining in those depths.

"Miguel," Kai greets as he steps into his office, noticing the blonde following and closing the door behind him. He remembers why he is carrying the folders in the first place. He was escorting them to Miguel's office. He sits down at his desk and places the folders in front of him. "I was on my way to your office, but got distracted along the way. Sorry you had to wait."

Miguel shrugs as he moves to sit down on the edge of Kai's side of the desk. "Don't worry about it," he says as he leans over and picks a folder up. He flicks through the some of the pages, pausing when he reaches a piece of paper that is hand written. "This your writing?" he asks, showing Kai the paper.

Kai takes the paper from Miguel's grip and glances at it for a moment. "Yeah. Why?"

Miguel smiles. "An individual's handwriting can say a lot about that person."

"Yeah?" Kai asks, an expression of interest in his eyes. He knows that Miguel has taken a course in handwriting analyzes. "What does my mine say?"

"Well," Miguel hums as he takes the paper in his hand and scans it with his eyes, a serious expression on his face, but the sense of humor in his gaze. "It says that you can be very sweet, self-assured, but lacking any ego and that you're a very passionate person underneath."

Kai immediately looks at him like he has grown another head. He snatches the paper from his grip and stares at it with his eyes narrow and a frown on his lips. "Where does it say that?"

With an almost devious smile on his lips, Miguel moves to lean in close to Kai and points at the paper. "There," he says, his finger trailing from the paper to Kai's chin, tilting his head ever so slightly. "It's in your eyes."

A light dusting of red settles against Kai's cheeks as he blinks cutely. Suddenly, he laughs and leans forward to place a light kiss on Miguel's lips. "You're so charming. No wonder I fell for you. With a charm that is as dangerous as yours, what chance did I have?"

Miguel laughs as well. "Only for you," he says as he places a quick kiss on his forehead. "So, on a completely different topic, what happened earlier?"

"You mean, what distracted me?"

"Yeah."

"It was just Johnny. He's acting strange," Kai tells him and Miguel raises an eyebrow. "I mean, more than usual," he adds with a smile, before a frown appears as he his folds his hands under his chin and leans against them . "He's hiding something."

"We're all hiding something," Miguel quickly adds as he motions to them. "But it must be something if he managed to get your interest."

Kai hums in thought. "It has something to do with Bryan."

"Maybe they're in a relationship?" Miguel with a smile.

Kai peers at Miguel for a moment, seeming to consider this. "Maybe…"

* * *

Um, yeah, threw Miguel and Kai in another one of my stories. Why? Cos I can. Hey, at least I'm not making any excuses.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappie! Very much appreciated!

Warnings: Just a few swear words in this chapter. With both Bryan and Johnny in here, it's no surprise.

* * *

A frantic knocking on the door stirs Bryan from his sleep on the couch. He immediately bolts up into a sitting position, his eyes bleary as he peers around the room. "What the hell?" he mutters as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Bryan! Open this door!"

Immediately, Bryan jumps to his feet when he recognizes the voice and stumbles his way to the front door of his apartment. He throws open the door to see Johnny glaring at him with accusing eyes, his face like that of a threatening thunder cloud.

"What?" Bryan manages to asks as he takes a step back to let Johnny storm inside.

"I knew I wasn't paranoid!" Johnny hisses as he spins around to face him, his body shaking as he tries to suppress his anger. "I told you someone knew!"

"Whoa, calm down!" Bryan orders, moving forward to place his hands on Johnny's upper arms, forcing him to look him straight in the eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Goki," Johnny hisses the name, venom dripping off each letter. "He knows about us."

Reeling back in shock, Bryan releases his grip on Johnny's arms. "What?" he mutters, not fully getting his head around this piece of information. "How?"

Although still seething in anger, Johnny manages a weary sigh as he shoves his hand into his pocket and pulls out a white piece of paper. "It's my fault, I guess."

Bryan raises an eyebrow in confusion as to what Johnny means. "What do you mean?"

"To quote Goki's exact words," Johnny mutters, handing the crumble piece of paper to Bryan. "Bins hold a lot of secrets."

Now both eyebrows are reaching towards his hair line as he takes the note from Johnny's hand, opening it quickly. His eyes quickly scan the note before a growls escapes his throat. "You didn't destroy the notes?"

"I crumbled them up and threw them into the bin!" Johnny exclaims. "How the hell was I suppose to have know someone would go through each crumbled bit of paper?!"

"I told you to destroy the notes as soon as you read them!" Bryan rages at him, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"What did you want me to do?!" Johnny rages right back, his hands curling into fist by his sides, shaking almost violently. "Set them on fire?!"

"Anything's better than just throwing them in the bin for the world to see!" Bryan snarls. "Do you have any idea what would happen if the media finds out?!"

"Well, I'm sorry, ok?!" Johnny screams at him, tears of guilt, frustration and anger springing in his eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm such a fucking screw up! I'm sorry that I'm not more suspicious of people! And most importantly, I'm sorry that I've managed to screw your life up even more!"

With those words, Johnny barges past Bryan and heads for the front door, but as he reaches for the handle, Bryan snares his wrist in his hand and pulls him back, pressing his back tightly against his chest. He pulls him away from the door into the middle of the lounge room.

"Let go!" Johnny hisses as he struggles violently in Bryan's arms.

"Calm down," Bryan manages to whisper in his ear, his hands grabbing Johnny's wrists and pinning his arms against his chest in an effort to stop him from struggling.

"Let fucking go!" Johnny snarls dangerously, but not once does he look Bryan in the face when he says those words. "Now, Bryan!"

But Bryan only holds him tighter, waiting for him to grow weary of struggling and submit to him. Finally, Johnny cease in his movements and simply hangs limply in his arms. Carefully, Bryan turns him around so he can see his face. Immediately, a sense of guilt settles in his stomach when he sees a lone tear trail down Johnny flush cheek.

"You're crying," Bryan says as he pulls the lethargic teen into his arms, holding his tightly against his chest as he rest his chin on his shoulders.

"I'm just pissed off," Johnny mutters a soft reply before ducking his head under Bryan's chin, clutching at the material of his shirt between his hands, being uncharacteristically submissive.

"I'm sorry," Bryan whispers into his ear. "I didn't mean to yell."

"I didn't…" The material of Bryan's clothing muffling Johnny hiccups. "I didn't think anyone would do this."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?" Johnny asks, lifting his head up from Bryan's chest.

"I need you to tell me everything he said," Bryan asks, moving so they are now sitting on the couch, Johnny sitting across in his lap. He places a gentle arm around Johnny's waist and rests his other hand on his knee.

Johnny rests his head on Bryan's shoulder, still feeling lethargic from the verbal fight and the physical struggle. He breathes in deeply through his nose and begins to tell Bryan everything. "He says he has more notes, and if we want them back, we have to pay him."

Bryan curses in Russian under his breathe, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "How long do we have?"

"Until tomorrow night."

"Dammit," Bryan curses again. "Doesn't give us much time."

Johnny nods his head. "But, what can we do?"

"We're not paying him," Bryan says with determination in his voice, his eyes still blazing with anger. "That blackmailing bastard can't get away with this. I've been known to be pretty devious as well, but not even I would resort to blackmailing someone. Especially using their relationship."

"Goki hates working for the BBA," Johnny says against the crook of Bryan's neck. "He wants out by any means possible."

"Ungrateful bastard," Bryan hisses. "And we gave him the lightest punishment possible."

"Ok, so we're not paying him," Johnny says as he moves to look Bryan in the eyes. "But we don't have much options. We can't have you hunting him down and beating him to a bloody pulp."

"Why not?"

Johnny rolls his eyes at the typical reply. "Well, one; he has the notes and who knows where they are. Two; what are you going to say when someone finds out?"

"What makes you think anyone is going to find out?" Bryan asks, a sadistic smirk on his lips.

"Well, the only way no one is going to find out is if you kill him," Johnny says flatly. "And I know you're no murderer. Besides, if Goki suddenly disappeared one day, don't you think someone will be suspicious? I mean, Kai would most definitely be the first to notice."

Once again, Bryan mutters darkly under his breath. "I guess you're right. We don't have many options. I think we might need some help."

Johnny sighs. "I suppose."

"Tala and the others could help."

"Yeah, but Tala would want to know all the juicy details first," Johnny frowns at the thought of a pervy looking redhead smiling a wolf-like grin at him, asking him countless personal questions. He can just imagine him with a pair of wolf ears and a wolf tail swishing behind him as he grin perversely at him. "And I don't particularly want to go through that."

"We can't tell your friends and teammates," Bryan tells him. "Robert would no doubt try to talk to the bastard, while Enrique would want to know the details as well."

Johnny shudders. "Tala and Enrique have so much in common."

"Bloody terrifying," Bryan mutters with a shake of his head. "I guess that only leaves Kai."

"Kai?" Johnny's eyebrows reach towards his hair line.

"Yeah," Bryan nods. "He hates blackmailers as much as I do. The only problem would be finding a free moment with him to explain everything. I swear to god he's like a butterfly. Flitters in and out in a blink of an eye."

"Shouldn't take long to explain the situation to him," Johnny sighs when Bryan blinks at him in confusion. "I ran into him moments after my confrontation with Goki. As you can imagined, I was super pissed and confused, and Kai picked up on that straight away."

"You managed to grab his curiosity, didn't you?"

Johnny runs a weary hand through his hair. "Absolutely."

Bryan presses his lips together in a thin line as he gazes intently upon Johnny's face. He sees that the young man in his arms is looking uncharacteristically fragile. There's a sense of anger, guilt and humiliation in his world-weary face. The fatigue of the currently situation has taken the fire out of his usual bright amethyst eyes, dimming them to a dull purple.

The undeniable sensation of anger settles in the pit of his stomach as he slowly traces an invisible outline of Johnny's smooth cheek. The urge to simply hold Johnny tightly in his arms and protect him from the world is overwhelming.

Wrapping his arms around him, Bryan shift Johnny so he is sitting in his lap, with his legs either side of Bryan's thighs. Johnny looks at him in surprise, but says nothing as he feels Bryan's hand slip to the back of his head and slowly bring his head forward to press their lips together. Grasping on his shoulders tightly, Johnny feels Bryan's hand as he slip through his hair, down his back and rest on his hip, pinching the sensitive skin there. Parting his lips on a moan, Johnny allows Bryan entrance into the warm confines of his mouth, playfully teasing Bryan's tongue with his own.

They pour all their feelings into this kiss, their passion, their lust and of course, the unspoken words of love. They rarely speak of their love for one another, but they know how the other feels. This isn't some sort of a phase. This is just their lust taking them over, this is a solid, life-long commitment.

This is their private love. And hell be damned if anyone tries to interfere.

"No one threatens you and gets away with it," Bryan growls into his ear and Johnny feels his heart flutter with a sense of happiness at the possessiveness in his voice. It's actually quite a turn on.

Then, sweeping him up into his arms, Bryan carried Johnny to the bedroom, showing him just how important he is to him.

* * *

Um…yeah. Sorry, I'm just so much in love with Seme!Bryan at the moment. He's so hot! X3 I'm so going to have to try a Bryan/Garland pairing. It's just so cute! It's all your fault, Winter-Rae! X3

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm doing this all for you, you know. Loves ya all!

* * *

The sound of rhythmical breathing is the only thing that breaks the silence of the room. The way Bryan's chest would rise and fall with each deep breathe as Johnny lays his hand on his chest, the warm tickling sensation against his ear when he breathes out. With an arm as strong as steel and just as reliable, Bryan wraps his arm tightly around Johnny's waist, holding him close against him.

Laying awake in Bryan's arms, Johnny stares up at the ceiling, sleep a distant dream. Usually, after their rigorous and intoxicating love making, the two feisty young men would then fall asleep, content in each other's arms.

But not tonight.

Long after Bryan has fallen asleep, Johnny can do nothing but lay still, listening to the steady sounds of his sleeping lover. The fear, the stress, the agony of what awaits them tomorrow keeps him alert and awake.

A part of him is angry. Very angry. He does not know why Goki has singled him out for revenge. It wasn't he who sentenced him to cleaning duty until all debts are paid. He has never even spoken to the porky teen until his first day on the job where he learned of the true circumstances. He has never done anything to provoke the teen into warranting such a vengeful scheme from him.

It just doesn't make any sense.

With the sensation of anger, there is a sense of fear. Fear, that if they do not find a way to stop Goki, he may lose Bryan. Before, he had a sense of fear that his reputation will be ruined, but now, it doesn't matter all that much to him anymore. Seeing Bryan so angry tonight made him realize something. Something he never thought possible.

He's in love with the troublesome, silver hair Russian.

At first, he thought it was mutual lust between the two of them, something they will most likely grow tired off later in the future. But, it turns out that life has a habit of throwing some curve balls at you. Sometimes, it takes a life altering event such as this to make one realize just how important someone in their lives really are.

And the way that Bryan made love to him tonight, slow and sensual, only proves that he feels the same way.

Tilting his head back, Johnny places a quick kiss to Bryan's cheek before settling back down against his chest.

"There is no way I'm letting Goki take this away from me," Johnny vows, sleep finally overcoming him.

---------------------

Staring up at the tall business building, Johnny can feel his stomach twist and knot in fear, knowing that just beyond those large electronic doors, Goki lays in wait for him. He has until tonight to find a way out of this without resorting to paying ransom for tiny pieces of scrap paper.

A strong hand on his shoulder pulls Johnny out of his thoughts, making him tilt his head back to gaze into the emerald green eyes of his lover.

"We'll work things out," Bryan tells him with a firm voice, a voice that manages to soothe Johnny's nerves with four simple words.

Grasping the hand on his shoulder, Johnny finds himself nodding. "Yes, we will."

Before dropping his hand, Bryan offers a quick squeeze of reassurance on his shoulder and heads inside, Johnny following a few steps behind him. As he steps into the lobby, the first person he sees is none other then the one who is tormenting him so. He hears a growl just in front of him and quickly turns his head to Bryan, who glaring dangerously in Goki's direction, looking as if it's taking all his willpower not to launch himself at the brunette and beat the crap out of him.

"Bryan," Johnny hisses under his breathe, warning Bryan not to lose control so easily.

Bryan presses his lips in a thin line and it's clear with the expression on his face that he is gritting him teeth together in a form of self-control. Suddenly, Hiro appears and calls Bryan away to have a word with him.

Begrudgingly, Bryan leaves, but not before sending Johnny one last look with his eyes. A look that says; "If lard butt tries anything, I'll kill him."

Johnny offers him a small smile of appreciation, but swallows thickly when Bryan turns to leave. He is now alone with Goki. Maybe he can slip past without him noticing…

Grumbling darkly under his breath, Goki pushes a cleaning cart into a storage cupboard and closes the door without locking it. He shoves his hands into his pockets and begins to skulk away. Suddenly, the brunette tilts his head to the side, his gaze immediately colliding with Johnny's.

"Oh, hey," he says, a sadistic smirk growing on his lips. "Made up your mind yet?"

"Not yet," Johnny hisses dangerously at him, his hands curling into fists by his sides. "There are so many ways to kick your ass, it's hard to choose just one."

Throwing his head back in a mocking laugh, Goki finds the look of pure hatred and frustration in Johnny's eyes absolutely delightful. Who knew being evil was so much fun?

Goki opens his mouth to reply, but the sound of someone calling his name in a disapproving manner interrupts him. Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, Goki turns towards the source of the voice.

"Goki!" It's Miguel and he doesn't look very happy. He walks over to him, a frown marring his perfect features. "You have to lock your storage cupboard whenever you remove something or replace it, you know that."

"Who cares," Goki huffs, waving a hand with disinterest at him, his nose pointing skywards. "It's not like there is anything worthwhile to steal. Besides," Goki's demeanor quickly changes from annoyance to arrogance as he shrugs his shoulders in a haughty fashion. "I won't be around much longer.

A feeling of confusion flitters across Miguel's face for a moment. "You haven't paid off your debt yet."

Goki peers at Johnny from the corner of his eye, the knowing smirk reappearing on his lips. "I will soon enough."

Johnny immediately bristles.

Before Miguel has a chance to question the young man further, he turns on his heel and walks away, ignoring everyone and everything as he casually throws his arms up behind his head.

"Urg," Miguel growls, his left eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "What's with that guy? He seriously pisses me off," he mutters, before turning to look over his shoulder and notices Johnny standing not far from where he is. "Oh, good morning, Johnny. Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" Johnny mutters, appearing to be in some sort of a daze. He turns his light purple eyes in Miguel's direction, immediately shaking his head to bring himself back to reality. He laughs nervously, edging his way towards the lifts. "Oh no, it's nothing," he says as he pushes the up button repeatedly. "I'm just going to my office now."

"Right," Miguel mutters, watching with a weary gaze as Johnny steps into the lift and disappears behind the doors. "Kai's right. There's something bothering him."

Leaning against the lift wall, Johnny releases a sigh and runs a shaky hand through his hair. "This is seriously messing me up."

The lift suddenly pings and the doors slowly slide open, alerting Johnny that this is his floor. Taking a deep breathe to compose himself, Johnny steps out into the empty hallway, turning to walk towards his office, but, he pauses. He glances over his shoulder, looking in the opposite direction of his office.

Kai's office is down the other end of the corridor.

A part of Johnny's pride bristles at the thought of asking Kai for help, but because of this certain little situation he's in now, he's pride is already been damaged beyond repair. So, why not stamp on it even more?

Johnny soon finds himself standing in front of Kai's office door. Slowly, he raises his hand and gives a light tap, silently wondering if Kai is even here yet. There is no answer, so he tries the handle. The door is surprisingly unlocked, so he pushes it open and pops his head inside. There, at his desk is Kai, but he isn't hard at work.

Oh no, he's sleeping.

"What do we have here?" Johnny says loudly as he steps inside, a hand on his hip in a mocking disapproving manner, as the other stays on the door handle. A smirk appears on his lips as Kai flies up into a seating position, blinking wearily at his surroundings. "Kai actually sleeping? On the job, no less."

"Oh, bite me McGregor," Kai snaps as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. "Don't you knock?"

"I did. You mustn't have heard me."

"I've had a long night, ok?" Kai replies as he leans back in his computer chair, stretching his arms over his head. He then lowers his arms and scratches at the back of his neck, pulling down his scarf a fraction.

Johnny's eyes immediately narrows in suspicion at a red and purple mark on Kai's pale, slender neck. It couldn't be, could it?

"Is that a hicky on your neck?" Johnny asks.

In that instant, Kai's hand flies to he neck, a deep red blush marring his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"So it is," Johnny says slowly, momentary forgetting why he's even here in the first place. "Who is it?"

"Never you mind," Kai snaps with a venomous glare. "What the hell do you want, Johnny?"

Upon remember why indeed he is here, Johnny finds himself wincing. "Fine." He sighs and closes the door tightly behind him, leaning against it in defeat. "Listen, is there a way to get rid of Goki?"

"Goki? What for?" Kai asks, confusion clearly seen in his wine red eyes. "He's just a cleaner. He'll be gone once he finishes paying for what he has destroyed."

"That won't be soon enough," Johnny tells him. "He wants out now."

"Hey, he should be grateful the BBA gave him a chance," Kai frowns in annoyance. "They could have easily slapped him with a fine and left him stone cold broke. Anyway, why are you so desperate to get rid of him?"

"I have my reasons," Johnny replies quickly.

But that answer isn't good enough for Kai and he presses for more. "And?"

"He has blackmail on me and…" Johnny hesitates for a moment, looking uncertain of how he should word things. "A certain someone."

Leaning forward in his chair, Kai folds his hands under his chin, looking directly at Johnny with a serious expression. "…You're in a office relationship, aren't you?"

Johnny frowns. "…So what if I am?"

"Who?" Kai tilts his head in question.

Pushing himself away from the door, Johnny moves across the room to sit down in a chair in front of Kai's desk, trying his best to ignore Kai's unwavering gaze. "I'll tell you who I'm seeing, if you tell me who you're seeing. Deal?"

Kai continue to gaze at Johnny for long, agonizing moments, before he nods. "Fine. You first."

"…Bryan."

Kai nods, as if already knowing this piece of information. "Miguel."

Johnny finds himself blinking at the answer, truly, he never saw that coming. He soon begins to wonder how long the two have been together. He soon realizes the only way he'll know is to tell Kai how long he and Bryan have been together. "18 months."

"22 months," Kai replies with a small and fond smile appearing on his lips.

"You're shitting me?" Johnny says in complete disbelief.

Kai shakes his head in the negative. "Absolutely not."

Johnny shifts in his seat, feeling awkward. "So…"

"Goki knows about your relationship with Bryan and now he's trying to blackmail you?" Kai asks, ignoring Johnny's discomfort and getting to the point of the matter. This is indeed a serious matter. The chance of him going to the media with this piece of scandalous information is very high. And the press would _love _to have this piece of information.

"Yeah, pretty much," Johnny nods his head sharply.

"I see," Kai murmurs as he removes his hands from under his chin and begin making notes in a business diary he carries with him everywhere. He taps his pen against the book multiple times, all the while muttering something under his breathe. "Well, officially, there is nothing that can be done."

Johnny practically leaps to his feet in anger. "What?!"

"I said officially," Kai tells him, raising his hand up in front of him as a signal for Johnny to calm down and listen. "I know what he is doing is wrong and relatively illegal, so why not play his game?"

Johnny blinks and lowers himself back into his seat. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, it's risky," Kai tells him, making a few more notes in his book. "But I think it might work."

"I'm desperate," Johnny tells him with a sigh as he once against runs a hand through his hair. "He said he'll go to the press if we don't pay him."

"I see," Kai nods, pausing in his note taking to look Johnny in the eyes. "How's Bryan taking this? Not well, I presume."

"You got that right," Johnny tells him with a snort and rolls his eyes towards the ceiling. "He wants to beat the shit out of him."

"I can't say I'm surprised," Kai says as a knowing smile spreads across his lips. "Anyway, you should get back to work. There are a few things I want to confirm before I put my plan into action."

Johnny reluctantly raises himself out of his seat. "You haven't told me what it is yet."

"In good time," Kai says, sending him a look as he, too, climbs to his feet. "Be patient."

* * *

Chapter 4 done! What does Kai have planned, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? Heh, just being a tad evil again X3. Forgive me.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Many, many thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters. And chapters before that as well. I'm so glad that more people are giving this ficlet a chance. I do enjoy writing it and hearing from you all. Much love directed to everyone!

Chapter 5 is now up. I hope you like it!

* * *

Pressing the button of the floor he wishes to go to, Kai leans his back against the wall of the lift and folds his arms over his chest. The lift jerks for a second, but it does very little to phase Kai. He stays perfectly still until the lift stops moving and the doors open with a ping.

Pushing away from the wall, Kai steps out and immediately starts looking for his blonde hair heartthrob. Despite being such a young age, Miguel is in charge of office security, team leader to ten or so staff.

The older members of the staff were reluctant to have such a young manager, but upon seeing the Miguel is willing to listen to what they had to say and his genuine integrity, they soon grew fond of the Spaniard.

A small smile appears on Kai's lips. It also helps that Miguel knows the board of directors, Mr. Dickinson and is dating the owner himself. Yes, Kai is currently the owner of the BBA. He owns it, but doesn't run it. He leaves that to Mr. Dickinson.

"Hey," Kai says as he happens upon a team member, who almost spits out his coffee in surprise and it's moments like these that Kai wishes he wasn't so quiet. "Where is Miguel?"

"He's checking something on the roof," the older man replies through his coughs, pointing upwards with his index finger.

Nodding as he gives the older man a quick thank you, Kai turns on his heel, heading for the maintenance elevator to head to the roof. The roof is out of bounds, save for a few loyal employees. There isn't much on the roof, other than a great view and the electronic boards and fuses in a storage room.

Stepping out onto the roof, the first thing Kai sees is a certain neko-jin, sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, snoozing noisily. Ray, too, is a part of the security team and was chosen because it was believed that his feline senses and quick reflexes would prove invaluable to the team.

That's true, but he also has the feline's insatiable sleeping habits and is often found dozing wherever and whenever, especially when there's a beam of sunlight for him to sleep under.

Kai rolls his eyes towards the heavens as Ray belts out a loud snort before muttering something incoherent under his breath. True, nothing very exciting has been happening lately, but that doesn't mean the security team can slack off.

"Wake up, Kon," Kai orders as he delivers a quick kick into Ray's side.

Ray releases a yelp of pain as he rolls away from Kai and springing to his feet, clutching his side with his hands. He glares at Kai with a disgruntle look, his fangs glistening in the sunlight, his hair in disarray. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I'm sick of finding you asleep all the time, Ray," Kai scowls.

"Hey!" Ray exclaims, indignant. "It's a two way street. I'm sick of getting caught!"

"Where's Miguel?" Kai asks, ignoring the irate Chinese blader, his eyes glancing around the roof top.

"Why?" Ray asks, clearly not very happy with Kai, as he continues to rub his side.

"I have important matters I need to discuss with him," Kai answers him sharply, pinning Ray with a glare in frustration. "Now, where is he? I was told he's here somewhere."

"Yeah, he is," Ray jerks his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the electronic storage room. "He's in there. Apparently someone said they saw someone sneaking around here the other day."

Kai raises an eyebrow. "All the way up here? Do you know what they look like?"

"They said it was too dark," Ray shrugs. "Probably just a false alarm, but we have to follow procedures."

Kai nods his head in understanding. "Stay here and keep watch. I'm going to see if Miguel needs any help."

Raising his arms over his head, Ray yawns widely. "Gotcha."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes towards the heavens once again, Kai pushes past the dark hair teen and strode towards the storage room. He pauses to glance over his shoulder, inwardly grateful when he sees Ray settle back into the same position he was in moments before, no doubt ready to continue his nap.

Kai pops his head inside to Miguel shifting through what appears to be a bag of crumble pieces of paper.

"Miguel?" Kai says softly as he steps inside.

Immediately, Miguel snaps his head up, his face brightening when he sees Kai. He places the plastic bag down on an a fuse box and walks over to him, promptly wrapping his arms around his waist. His places his lips upon Kai's, who in turn wraps his arms around his neck.

As he melts into the kiss, Kai can't help but wonder what it must be like to go through a situation like what Johnny and Bryan is going through. A situation they could very well put an end to their relationship.

Tightening his arms around Miguel, Kai makes a silent vow to stop Goki, because if he manages to blackmail Johnny and Bryan, no one is safe.

He wonders how Bryan is taking it. He hates blackmailers with a hellfire passion. And there is no doubt in Kai's mind that Bryan is seething in his skin, wanting nothing more than to beat Goki into a bloody pulp. Normally, he has no problem, and he still has no problem with it.

Unfortunately, they are in a work environment now, not a street or Beyblade one. If Goki should suddenly disappear one day, people will notice.

Sighing as they pull away from each other, Kai nuzzles his cheek against Miguel's shoulder as he runs his hands through his hair. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Miguel replies as he pulls back slightly to glance down at Kai, a hint of concern in his eyes, sensing that there is something bothering his long time boyfriend.

Kai simply shakes his head and kisses his cheek before stepping out of his arms and leaning against the wall. "Busy?"

"Almost done," Miguel replies with a smile as he picks up the bag he was shifting through before.

Kai waits patiently for Miguel to inspect his findings, casting a weary gaze over the room. There doesn't seem that there is anything obvious missing. There have been no power outages or any computer crashing, so maybe the report of seeing someone up here is a false alarm.

Suddenly, Miguel releases a short chuckle of amusement. "Looks like I was right," he says, looking at Kai with a sly smile, holding up a small piece of paper.

Kai blinks and tilts his head to the side. "Huh?"

"Bryan and Johnny," Miguel says. "They are dating, aren't they?"

"What?" Kai says, disbelief and confusion shimmering in his eyes. He takes a step forward and snatches the small white note from Miguel's grip. His eyes widen ever so slightly when he reads the words.

This note is almost identical to the note Johnny had given to him this morning.

"Where did you get this?" Kai asks, tilting his head to the side in confusion when he reads the note again.

"I found a couple of them up here," Miguel replies with a shrug, showing Kai a small, re-sealable plastic bag. "They were hidden away. No doubt whoever was up here wanted them to stay hidden."

"Yeah, so he can come get them later," Kai mutters under his breath, his eyes narrowing in disgust.

"You know something I don't, Kai?" Miguel asks, arching his eyebrow to his hair line.

Releasing a weary sigh, Kai runs a hand through his hair. "Yes, I do. This is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's going on?"

Kai opens his mouth to explain, but quickly shuts it when he notices from the corner of his eye Ray stretching and yawning, looking ready to get up from his cat nap. "Lets talk in your office. I don't want anyone to overhear."

An expression of concern adorns Miguel's face as he nods. "Sure, let me finish up here and then we can talk."

---------------------

Johnny stares down at the manila folder in front of him, his eyes going over the same line of words over and over again, but not taking any of the information in. He simply cannot concentrate, no matter how hard he tries. The prospect that his private life may be made public terrifies him.

Groaning in annoyance, Johnny slams the folder shut and lets his head drop onto the desk with a thud. He entwines his fingers through his hair and grits his teeth. He's so angry that he physically feels sick.

It's been over 15 hours since he has had anything to eat and knows he should have something. But he's afraid that if he eats anything, he'll just bring it up, causing Bryan to become more concern for him.

Bryan hasn't actually said that he is concerned for him, but Johnny knows he is. He sees the subtle signs. Bryan isn't very good with words, he prefers to let his actions do all the talking for him.

He's seen the blatant looks of concern Bryan sends him from the other side of the room, and feels the light touch to his hand when they pass each other in the hall. It's comforting, the small gestures, and Johnny is grateful for them. If it weren't for Bryan offering silent comfort, there's no doubt he would have snapped ages ago.

The sound of a soft, but sharp rap at the door startles Johnny, causing him to abruptly sit up straight in his chair and turn a weary glance to the door, his body tensing. But he immediately relaxes again when a familiar platinum blonde steps through the threshold and into his office.

"Hey," Bryan says softly, shutting the door behind him and locking it. "How are you holding up?"

Johnny releases a shaky sigh as Bryan walks around behind his desk and pulls him into his arms. "My nerves are shot," he replies honesty, his fingers grasping onto Bryan's shirt.

Bryan sighs and sits down in Johnny's office chair, pulling the Scotsman down into his lap as he wraps his arms even tighter around him. Resting his head on his shoulder, Johnny releases a weary sigh, telling Bryan just how tired he really is. He knows that the Scotsman didn't get much sleep last night, he didn't either for that matter.

Bryan wishes there is something he can say to reassure the youth in his arms that everything will be alright, but he isn't sure. His mind is so full of murderous intent that he can't think of anything even remotely helpful besides torturing the porky blader into telling them where he has hidden the notes.

Immediately, the idea of holding Goki by his ankle and dangling him over the side of the roof of this building enters his mind.

And it's all oh-so tempting.

"I spoke to Kai," Johnny tells him softly. "First thing this morning."

"Oh?" Bryan mutters in surprise, his concern growing as he knows that Johnny is often far too proud to ask for help. This whole ordeal is affecting him more than he realizes. "What did he say?"

"He said he has a plan and to have patience," Johnny mutters in irritation. "That's all I know."

"I wonder what he has in mind," Bryan muses out loud.

"He said something about playing his game," Johnny tells him, his brow knotting in confusion. "But I'm not entirely sure what that means. Do you?"

Bryan's brow also knots in confusion. "Not really," he answers honestly, but hearing those words he knows that Kai has something planned alright and it's no doubt going to make Goki pay big time. He almost sniggers at the thought.

He has the reputation at being sneaky, but he's got nothing on Kai when justice needs to be dished out.

"Who knows," Bryan says with a shrug. "Let us just hope that it works."

* * *

Chapter 5 done! A couple of chapters left, I do believe.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: Big, enormous thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Chapter 6.

* * *

"That's the whole story," Kai finishes, moving across Miguel's office to sit on his desk. "And my plan. It should work, I'm hoping."

"I see," Miguel hums in thought as he crosses his arms over his chest, his eyes slipping shut as a serious expression appears on his face. "It's almost hard to comprehend that anyone would stoop to such a low to get out of something, isn't it?"

"What burns me even more is that we tried to give him a chance to turn things around," Kai mutters angrily under his breath, but then sighs wearily. "I guess you simply cannot help some people."

Miguel opens his eyes and gazes at Kai, a sense of anger also rising in his chest. Kai tries hard to help others, and he is often taken advantaged off. His kindness is often abused and used, and yet he still tries. That's why Miguel loves him so much.

Walking across the room, Miguel takes a seat next to Kai on his desk, sitting shoulder to shoulder. "How are Bryan and Johnny?"

"Johnny is taking it pretty bad," Kai tells him as he lays his head on his shoulder. "He's more fragile than he looks. Bryan, I haven't seen today, but I'm certain that he's pissed off."

A short chuckle escapes Miguel's lips. "No doubt. Even so, I think the plan may very well work. The problem is that we have to take our evidence to Mr. Dickinson, and I doubt Bryan and Johnny would want him to know about their relationship."

Kai sits in silence for a moment, pondering a way to sidestep that procedure. A moment later, a light bulb goes off in his head. "We might be able to avoid telling him about the blackmail," he lifts his head up off Miguel's shoulder to look him in the eyes. "You said someone reported seeing a figure heading towards the roof, right?"

Miguel nods his head, a sense of confusion in his expression. "That's right."

"Well," Kai drawls, "why don't we just present a case of items being stolen?"

Miguel blinks his beautiful blues eyes for a few moments, before a smile spreads across his lips. "Ah, I see. There have been many reports of Goki heading in and out of storage rooms all over this building. That gives us more than ample reason to investigate him."

"And to assure that he gets in trouble, we'll hide something in his cleaning trolley," Kai pauses for a moment, pressing his lips into a thin line. "But, what if he does have the notes?"

"Don't worry about them," Miguel tells his lover, quickly placing a kiss on his cheek, a mischievous smile on his lips. "If those should arise, I have a plan."

Kai returns the smile and nods, pushing away from the table. "Ready to get this plan underway?"

"Absolutely," Miguel answers, turning to the side for a moment and picking up a folder off his desk before pushing himself to his feet.

"Nothing like a bit of payback to get the heart going," Kai suddenly says, pushing himself into Miguel's chest, looking up at him with playful eyes. "Is it?"

Miguel laughs, his arms immediately wrapping tightly around Kai's waist and pulling him against him. "That's the devious Phoenix I fell in love with."

------------------

For the second time today, Johnny jumps when he hears a knock at his office door. "Who is it?"

"It's just me."

Sighing in relief when he recognizes the voice, Johnny quickly makes his way to the door and opens it enough to let Bryan in. As soon as he shuts and locks the door behind him, Bryan pulls him into his arms, where he sinks against his chest.

The working day is slowly drawing to a close, making Johnny even more nervous for the night to come. He still has no idea what Kai is planning, or whether it will work. Bryan has faith that it will, but that doesn't help Johnny's nerves all that much. The idea of not knowing the fate of his relationship with Bryan is absolutely killing him.

Johnny lightly pushes away from Bryan to look up into his eyes, his brow knotting in confusion. "I thought you had a meeting with Hiro right now."

"It was canceled."

Johnny reels back in surprise. Hiro never cancels a meeting at the last second like that. "What? Why?"

Bryan shrugs. "You got me. Apparently he was needed in Mr. Dickinson's office concerning a pressing matter."

Feeling his heart drop into his chest, Johnny swallows thickly. "You don't think Goki has already told them?"

That thought had also crossed Bryan's mind, hence the extremely irate look on his face right now. "I don't know," he answers truthfully.

Shaking his head, Johnny leans forward and rests his cheek against Bryan's broad shoulder. "Lets hope that Mr. Dickinson and Hiro doesn't take him serious."

"Yeah…" Bryan mutters in a far away voice, absentmindedly running his fingers through the magenta strands of hair.

Murderous intent. Rising.

----------------------

"Ah, Hiro," Mr. Dickinson greets as the tall blue hair young male steps inside his office, shutting the door behind him. "Good of you to make it on such short notice."

"No problem," Hiro nods his head in greeting as he notices the other two occupants in the room, but then raises an eyebrow when he notes the serious expressions on their faces. He was told that he was needed for a pressing matter, but Mystel has been known to over exaggerate things. "What's going on here?"

"I'll get straight to the point," Kai starts, unfolding his arms from his chest. "I have reason to believe that one of our cleaners are stealing stock from out supply cupboard. And I don't like to name names, but I believe Goki is the culprit."

A flicker of shock appears on Mr. Dickinson's usually friendly face. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," Miguel answers this time. "There have also been reports of him entering restricted areas. Just the other day someone reported him to the security office for entering the electronic storage area on the roof."

"Oh dear," Mr. Dickinson mumbles as he wipes his forehead free of sweat with a white handkerchief. "This is most unfortunate."

"Yes, indeed," Hiro practically hisses, his eyes narrow in annoyance. "I swear, you just can't help some people, can you?"

"I'm afraid that's true." Kai's own eyes narrow in frustration, inwardly fuming. He manages to relaxes a little when Miguel places a discreet hand on his back.

Mr. Dickinson slowly shakes his head in disappointment and disbelief. "What are you planning to do, Miguel?"

"I plan to confront him tonight, after everyone else has gone home," Miguel explains. "There's no need to make a scene."

"And I will accompany him," Kai adds, tilting his head to the side to look up at Miguel, who in turns nods his head in agreement.

"Do you wish for us to stay as well?" Hiro asks, his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly, giving those present in the room the indication that the older Granger brother is inwardly fuming.

"There's no need," Kai is quick to reply.

"Yes, we'll take care of everything," Miguel reassures. "Only us four are aware of this so far. We don't want word to spread amongst the others."

"I will report everything to you tomorrow morning," Kai confirms with his two elders. "You have my word."

"Yes, please do," the chairman nods, patting his forehead dry once again before turning his attention towards the only blonde in the room. "Wonderful work, Miguel. As usual."

Miguel smiles. "Just doing my job, Mr. Dickinson."

Mr. Dickinson then turns his attention to the enigma and nods. "You too, Kai."

"Not at all," Kai bows his head slightly before bidding his farewell and leaving the room, Miguel right beside him.

Walking through the empty hallways, Miguel glances at his surroundings before turning to Kai. "That went well."

"I don't like deceiving them like this," Kai says, his expression grim. "But policy says that what we do in our personal lives has no impact to what we do at work. The fact that Bryan and Johnny are in a relationship has nothing to do with the fact that Goki is abusing the rules and regulations."

Miguel nods his head. "Absolutely."

"Is everything ready to go?" Kai asks as they step into the lift.

Once again Miguel nods. "The only people who will be here tonight are Johnny, Bryan and ourselves. And of course, Goki."

"Good. What about the cameras?"

"We'll confront him outside the storage area, but then move inside when he starts on about the notes," Miguel explains as he leans against the lift wall. "As of right now, the cameras have no audio, so they won't pick up a word."

Leaning on the wall next to Miguel, Kai lets his eyes slip close. "Should we tell Johnny and Bryan about the plan, or just wing it?"

Miguel pauses in thought for a moment. "Maybe we should wing it. Can't risk Goki over hearing."

"That's true," Kai says as he blows a strand of rebellious hair away that has been tickling his face. "Lets just hope Bryan and Johnny can keep their mouths shut and play along when we confront him."

"Our plan will work," Miguel says firmly with a serious expression. But it soon fades into a more playful one. "After all, we're the ones who planned it."

Kai laughs softly. "That's also true. Our plans never fail."

* * *

Dun, dun, duun! This fic is slowly drawing to a close.

Please review. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy, I write more stories X3


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews: Big thanks to Alexa Hiwatari, lavender bird, Ma.anda, The Golden Lock, Winter-Rae, Tenshi of Freedom and Sasuke Chica for reviewing!!!! _-huggles-_

* * *

"Working late again, Johnny?"

Snapping his attention to the door, Johnny breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that's it's only Ray. Ray is leaning against the door frame, his bag over his shoulder and is currently picking something out of his teeth, looking as laid back and care free as usual.

A far cry from what Johnny is feeling at the moment.

"Ah, yeah," Johnny manages a reply, even though his heart is currently beating at an extreme pace due to being nervous. "I'll only be a couple of hours though."

"I don't know how you can stay in a stuffy office all day," Ray comments as he scratches his ear with his pinky, before shrugging in disinterest. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Ray," Johnny replies, watching as the neko-jin saunters out of sight and he sighs again, leaning against his desk. He pulls back his sleeve and glances at his watch.

It's time.

The sound of footsteps echoing through the empty hallways causes Johnny to tense up, expecting Goki to step into his office, looking all arrogant and smug. However, he relaxes again when Bryan appears.

"Everyone except for Kai, Miguel and ourselves are still here," Bryan explains as he quickly pulls the redhead into his arms. "And Goki, of course, the little bastard. He was last seen in the foyer."

Slipping his arms around Bryan's neck, Johnny buries his face into his shoulder. "I hope Kai's plan works."

"Come on," Bryan whispers into his ear. "Lets go."

Reluctantly, Johnny steps away but grabs Bryan's hand desperately within his own. Together, the two makes their way down the foyer. The elevator ride is a silent and tense one, only the sound of the lift doors opening alerts the two.

"I was wondering when you would show."

Snapping their attention towards the voice. There he is, the bane of their existence. Goki is leaning against the wall next to his cleaning cart, his arms over his chest, looking as smug as ever. Bryan instantly bristles dangerous as Johnny tightens his grip on his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"Not here, Bryan," he whispers in a low voice. "There's too many cameras here."

Though far from calming down, Bryan relents and resigns himself to simply glare viciously at the other teen.

"Well?" Goki asks, pushing away from the wall, his arrogant expression not faltering. "How much is your secret worth?"

"We're not paying you," Johnny hisses to him, his eyes narrowing dangerously, trying to hide the fact that this whole ordeal has really taken a toll on him.

However, Goki sees through his façade and smirks almost sadistically as he shrugs. "Oh well, I'm sure the media will pay handsomely for this little pot of gold."

Bryan suddenly lunges forward and grabs the other male by the throat, nearly lifting him up off the ground. "Tell me where the notes are, now."

"Only if you say please," Goki grins cheekily, albeit painfully due to the vice like grip around his throat.

"Bryan, drop him!" Johnny orders, placing his hands on the arm that is trying to cut off Goki's breathing. "Stop, I don't want you to get into trouble."

Although extremely angry, Bryan drops the other male back onto his feet, watching with disgust as he leans forward to breathing deeply, his hands tenderly touching his neck. "You're lucky that we have security cameras here," Bryan hisses.

"I guess so," Goki mutters under his breathe. He then straightens his posture and glares at them. "If you don't want to pay me, then fine. This conversation is over. I'm leaving," he then smirks as he pushes the cart roughly and carelessly into the storage cupboard. "And heading straight the local news group."

"You won't even make it to your car," Bryan threatens, but Goki merely brushes him off.

"Yeah, right. Later." He turns to leave, but stops still when he sees two other males blocking the exit, looking less than happy.

"Wait a minute, Goki," Kai says as he and Miguel venture towards the small group.

Goki frowns, matching Kai's own look of displeasure. "What do you want?"

"Goki," Miguel says in a no nonsense voice. "I need to see your cleaning trolley."

"What for?" Goki asks, reeling back in surprise.

"Just step aside, please," Miguel says as he brushes past the disgruntle teen and throws a glance towards Bryan and Johnny. Both youths blink in confusion, watching in mild fascination as Miguel walks into the storage cupboard, only to appear moments later with a handful of office supplies. He walks over to Kai and hands the items to him to inspect. Kai let his eyes wander over the items before nodding to the blonde, who frowns in response.

With a sigh, Miguel turns his gaze back to Goki. "Can you explain to me how items that have been reported lost just this morning ended up in your cleaning cart?"

"What?" Goki reels back once again in surprise, his eyes widening with a hint of fear. His gaze soon turns to anger and he shoots Bryan and Johnny an accusing look. "I didn't take them! Someone must have set me up!"

"It doesn't look good, Goki," Miguel says, shaking his head in disbelief and annoyance. "There have been reports of unauthorized personnel entering restricted areas. And some of those reports have successfully identified you as the prime suspect."

"But I…" Goki stutters, not really having a response for that. After all, he has been snooping around. But he was being careful. Who the hell could have…? Oh, of course. "I'm being framed. It's Johnny or Bryan, I'm sure of it."

Kai tilts his head to the side as Miguel raises an eyebrow. They share a look before turning their gazes to the accused. Bryan is about to say something, but Johnny discreetly clutches his arm, silently telling him to let this play out before they say anything.

"What makes you say that?" Kai finally asks.

"I accidentally discovered something and they've been bothering me since," Goki tells him, his lips threatening to break out into a smirk.

Bryan snarls under his breathe as his entire body begin to twitch with rage. "You little…"

"That's quite an accusation," Miguel states. "Can you back it up?"

"Yes, I can," Goki says firmly. He then buries his hand into his back pocket and pulls out a wad of pieces of paper. He sends Johnny a smug look, before throwing the wad to Miguel. "Here."

Miguel raises an eyebrow, appearing a little skeptical as he begins going through the paper. Suddenly his brow furrows and he stares at the notes more intently. A flicker of concern shimmers in Kai's eyes as he makes his way to stand beside the head of security.

Not truly understanding what's going on here, Johnny and Bryan wisely stays silent in the background, even though they are inwardly fretting on the inside.

"Hmm…" Miguel hums quietly, before handing the papers to Kai who looks at him, tilting his head to the side in interest.

"You see?" Goki asks.

Miguel suddenly sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I see a poor attempt at blackmail."

"What?!" Goki exclaims. "The notes-"

"From what I can see, neither Bryan nor Johnny wrote them," Miguel cuts him off.

"You're kidding?!"

"No, he's serious," Kai sharply replies. "You see, Miguel here has taken a course on handwriting analysts. And he's very good at it."

"I must admit," Miguel mutters as he takes a single piece of paper. "There are some similarities with Bryan's writing and this, but it's not the same. From what I can tell, someone else wrote these notes as an attempt to get back at him for something."

Johnny subconsciously leans against Bryan for support, and sighs deeply with relief. He suddenly snaps his head up and turns his eyes to Kai. So, this is his plan?

Goki is about to protest his innocence, but snaps his mouth shut, pressing his lips together in a thin line. "Why are you helping them?" he suddenly asks.

A smile flitters across Kai's lips and he throws a look to Bryan and Johnny. "I own a legitimate business here, Goki," his eyes suddenly narrow as he glares dangerously at Goki, causing a shiver of fear to race down his spine. "Besides, no one blackmails my friends and gets away with it. Do you understand?"

Goki swallows thickly, feeling nervous and upset that his plan has just exploded in his face. "This doesn't stop me from telling the media," he lamely tells them.

"Tell them all you want," Bryan suddenly speaks up, a smirk on his lips as he folds his arms over his chest. "You have no proof. Everyday there are rumors regarding bladers and potential love interests."

"Your accusations will only get lost in the crowd," Johnny confirms. "Face it, you've lost this one."

"Heh, payback's a bitch, Goki," Bryan tells him with a low voice. "It also helps to have someone higher up looking out for you."

Kai smiles softly to himself at those words. He tilts his head to the side slightly when he feels a hand on the small of his back. "I told you it would work," Miguel whispers into his ear.

"You're right," Kai nods. He then turns to Goki and his lips turn into a smirk. "As of right now, Goki, you're fired. You are required to pay for all the damages you've done to BBA property previously."

"All of it?" Goki stutters.

"Let's go, Goki," Miguel says as he grabs the male by the arm and turns to Bryan with a sly look in his eyes. "Bryan, could you give me a hand?"

Bryan isn't brightens at the question. "Sure," he says as he grabs Goki's other arm and leans in threateningly close. "I'd love to."

Johnny sighs with relief and shakes his head in ironic amusement as he watches Bryan drag a struggling Goki to the exit. He turns to Kai and rubs his arm in discomfort. This male has just saved his reputation, his career and his love life. How do you thank someone for that. "Kai…"

"Just be more careful next time," Kai cuts him off, throwing the bundle of notes to him.

Johnny presses the notes to his chest as he turns his eyes to the ground. "…Thank you," he whispers softly.

A teasing smile touches Kai's lips as he turns his gaze to look at the red head. "Did you just thank me?"

"It's a one off thing, ok!" Johnny instantly bristles, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"I'm sure it is," Kai chuckles lightly and glances over his shoulder. "I would love to stay and banter with you some more, but there are some things I need to take care of."

Bryan and Miguel reappear, and promptly take their places beside their boyfriends. Johnny has to resist the urge to throw himself into Bryan's chest in joy. There are cameras here after all.

"I'll see the two of you tomorrow," Bryan says as he quickly grabs Johnny by the wrist and pulls him outside.

* * *

Chapter 7 is done! Whoo! The next chapter should be the last. Maybe. Hopefully. Whatever.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews: Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! -_huggles everyone within 10 feet-_

Last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Bryan collapses on top of Johnny, wrapping his strong arms around the trembling frame of his boyfriend. He places a kiss on the curve of his neck, smirking to himself when that little action earns him a moan of approval and two long, tanned arms circle his neck. 

Reluctantly, Bryan rolls over onto his back, promptly pulling Johnny up against his chest.

"You ok?" Bryan asks in a hush tone.

Johnny lifts his head off Bryan's chest to gaze into his eyes, a mere moment later, a smile spreads across his lips. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The corners of Bryan's mouth twitches slightly into a smile of his own. "Good."

Settling back down onto Bryan's chest, Johnny lays still, listening in comfortable silence to Bryan's heartbeat beat in rhythm with his own. And he smiles in contentment.

After escorting Goki off the property with the threat of further legal action on the behalf of the BBA, Miguel and Kai ventured back inside to fill in the reports needed for the meeting they have with Mr. Dickinson tomorrow morning.

While Bryan and Johnny, quickly left the site and began their journey home. They ventured into the car park where Bryan immediately pulls the weary but relieved Scotsman into an embrace, both of them very grateful that the whole ordeal is now behind them.

"Do you think Goki will go to the media?" Johnny asks quietly, not really wanting to break the comfortable silence between, but the question is niggling at his mind.

"Who cares if he does?" Bryan snorts a reply. "He doesn't have an proof now. Besides, the only proof he had were the notes and Miguel quickly disregarded them."

"That's true," Johnny muses.

Goki can go to the press all he wants. The media already has a news channel dedicated to entertainment news, and practically every blader known to man has been featured on that show during some point in their career. The more popular you are, the more segments you get. Kai has been featured many times, segments from him actually being a girl to stories where he's dating an official.

Of course, none of those stories are even remotely true, and the truth is quickly pointed out. But, who needs the actual facts if the story itself is highly entertaining?

Although, it is slightly amusing to read stories about fellow bladers in scandalous situations. It's like fan fiction, but more creative and flashy.

The news personnel within the entertainment industry are really something else. Who else would go to such extreme measures to create a fictional story just for rating purposes?

"Try not to think any more about it," Bryan advises, running a finger lightly down Johnny's backbone, causing him to shiver at the feather light touch.

Shaking his head ever so slightly to rid himself of his current thought pattern, Johnny closes his eyes in an attempt to finally drift off to sleep. He hears Bryan's breathing begin to even out and knows that he is nearing the land of sleep.

Slowly lifting his head, Johnny gazes upon his sleeping lover's face again. A habit he has picked up only just recently. The night before, actually. The horrible thought that it could have been their last night together prevented Johnny from getting any sleep at all.

For most of his life, Johnny had some indication of where his life was heading. He had an idea of what tomorrow would bring, but due to that confrontation with Goki the other night, he felt so lost.

He has never felt like that before in his life and he hopes to never experience it again.

One thing is for certain though, the fear and the turmoil that whole ordeal brought his relationship with Bryan into perspective. He now knows that he doesn't just have feelings of lust for the powerful platinum, but affection, need and trust.

Yes, he can safely say he has fallen hard for the Russian.

Johnny runs his fingertips over Bryan's lips tenderly. "Bryan?" he whispers to him, earning a small noise in response, indicating that he hasn't quite fallen asleep yet. "I've fallen in love with you somewhere along the line."

Bryan slowly forces his eyes open and lovingly cradles Johnny's face in his large hand. "I've fallen for you too."

"Really?" Johnny asks, his eyes widening at first, but soon softening into a warm gaze.

"Yes," Bryan whispers as he brushes his lips against Johnny's, entangling his fingers in the magenta red hair, impeccably pulling him closer and then pressing his lips against his.

Johnny smiles into the kiss, making small noises of pleasure when Bryan deepens the kiss. Normally, such a passionate kiss leads to more rigorous displays of passion, but this time the two males prefer to just be near each other, to loose themselves in the tenderness of the kiss.

They will have plenty of opportunities to express their feelings for each other in the future.

---------------------

Taking off his scarf, Kai steps further into his apartment and hangs the pure white material over the back of the chair. "Not bad," he murmurs as he stretches his arms up over his head. "We managed to come up with a plan of revenge, execute it successfully and fire a deadbeat blader, all in one day."

Miguel laughs as he walks across the room and takes Kai into his arms, immediately leaning forward, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Never to back down against such a display of affection, Kai leans into the kiss, his hands sliding up Miguel's strong arms to rest on his shoulders, pulling himself closer.

Pressing him against the back of the chair, Miguel breaks the kiss and turns his attention to the delicate and very sensitive skin on Kai's neck, nibbling and licking, causing Kai to simply melt into his arms.

"Miguel?" Kai mews through the pleasure that is over taking his body.

"Hmm?" Miguel hums against his neck.

"I was thinking," Kai says as he runs his fingers through the golden strands of Miguel's blonde hair. "Should we 'out' ourselves to the others or let someone try to blackmail us ultimately doing it for us?"

Miguel chuckles against his skin for a moment before pulling back and placing a quick kiss to Kai's lips. "Hmm, I think we should tell our friends about our relationship, but wait until someone else 'outs' us to the world. That way, we don't have to."

Kai laughs softly as wraps his lithe arms around Miguel's neck and nuzzles his cheek. "Sounds good."

"I know something else that will sound good," Miguel whispers huskily into his ear, sending a shiver of delight down Kai's spine as he slips his hand past the waist band of his pants.

"Pervert," Kai playfully teases, but ends up being the one pulling Miguel towards the bedroom.

-------------------

"Oh, hey Johnny," Ray greets as the redhead steps into the cafeteria. "I didn't see you at all yesterday."

Johnny raises an eyebrow at the neko jin and sits down at the table next to him, offering a small smile when he notices that Kai and Miguel are also there. "How do you know I didn't pop in quickly?"

"Because, I was here all day yesterday," Ray tells him, a cheeky grin appearing on his lips when notice Miguel seemingly bristle from the other side of the table.

"So, that's where you were," Miguel says as he narrows his eyes. "I was looking for you."

"Why?" Ray asks, titling his head to the side in question.

"It doesn't matter now," Miguel gripes as he rolls his eyes, and Kai pats his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

Ignoring the fact that his supervisor is looking a little irate with him, Ray turns his attention back to Johnny. "So, anyway, where were you yesterday, Johnny? You usually pop in to get a coffee. Or three."

"Oh, I was busy," Johnny manages to reply without sounding too suspicious.

"If you don't be careful, you'll end up as a workaholic like Kai here," Ray says, taking a jab at Kai and his working habits.

Kai's eyebrow twitches. "Well, at least I work. If I had known you were going to be this lazy and incompetent, I would never had hired you."

"Well, I thought about putting it on my resume," Ray cheekily replies, his fangs glistening in the artificial lights of the cafeteria. "But I didn't know how to spell it and I couldn't be bothered looking it up."

Miguel couldn't help but laugh at the reply, earning him a look of annoyance from the male sitting next to him. He smiles charmingly at him and carefully and discreetly takes his hand in his. "You have to admit, that was a pretty good comeback."

Kai rolls his eyes, but squeezes Miguel's hand back, silently telling him that he's not feeling as irate as he looks. "Yeah, yeah."

"I think he's spending too much time around you, Kai," Johnny chuckles.

"Don't you start," Kai mutters.

"Hey, does anyone know what the hell happened to Goki?" Ray suddenly asks, earning nervous looks from the others around the table. Fortunately, Ray is oblivious to them and just stares at them with a mild sense of interest.

"He's no longer working with us," Miguel answers quickly.

Ray looks at him in bewilderment. "Why not?"

"He just didn't fit in here, that's all," Kai tells him in a tone that say no more questions are necessary.

"Oh, ok," Ray says with little interest to pursue the matter further. He leans back in his chair and folds his arms over his head. "No offense on his behalf or anything, but I just couldn't take to him, you know?"

"Yes," Kai nods as Miguel and Johnny share a chuckle. "And others feel the same as well."

* * *

Finally, I'm done. You know what, this always happens to me. At the start I predicted this fic won't be any longer than three or four chapters, and guess the number of the chapter is finished on? Eight. Yes, just four more chapters than I originally predicted. From now on, no more predictions! 

And you know what else? I simply adore and worship Seme Bryan! So expect more of him in the future X3 Nyah!

Anyway, I need some help for a oneshot I'm working one. I need a few translations. I've checked up on the net and I got these.

Russian for 'Snow' - Снежок.  
Russian for 'Snow Kitten' - Котенок Снежка.  
Spanish for 'Wild One' - El Salvaje.

I need to know if they're right. And if not, please provide the right answers. Thanks so much in advance.

Please review.


End file.
